


That's Kinda Hot

by Val_Creative



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Other, Season/Series 01, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says girls can't perv as hard as boys? M'gann happens to be very creatively observant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Kinda Hot

*

 

Wally's mouth slurps around the chocolate-banana popsicle and M'gann finds her thoughts zoning out. No… her _imagination_ , more like.

He doesn't appear to notice her staring from within the confines of the Cave's kitchen and that suits her just _fine_ … uhm, was it considered socially acceptable to be moaning so loudly while consuming food?

The manner in which his throat undulates as Wally tips his head back slightly to catch and swallow down the melted popsicle juices; his freckle-dusted cheeks bulge as he takes the length of it _inside_ — it's beginning to remind her far too much of one of those "pornography" videos she accidentally clicked open in her school lab.

(Not her fault, _not at all_ – she needed to use the media player on her assigned computer for study hall and _another_ student before her must have preferred spending their study hall period watching a man in a Superman cape and his Flash-cowled partner perform sexual acts.)

Some of those images won't be leaving anytime soon.

And all it took was fifteen seconds, and M'gann had snapped back to her wits in the lab, clicking out of the grotesquely _vocal_ clip. Her face heated as a few snickers had risen around her from her classmates.

But now the images are replaced with _new_ clarity.

Now the images have brand _new_ players to be orchestrated in her fantasy: Wally's lips eagerly seal around two of Conner's fingers nudging between his teeth, sucking somewhat vigorously. Conner's other hand slides palm-down the material of the green-and-tan flannel, raking his fingernails over Wally's stomach. Their bodies grind faintly back against each other, Wally pressing nearly flat between the back of the curved, green couch and where Conner's chest traps him. Wally's saliva-covered tongue pokes out and circles towards the large knuckles dipping further into his mouth. He creates a muffled, higher-pitched moan when Conner jerks his hand into Wally's acid-wash jeans and underwear. Conner's arm _jerks_ again, hand deep in the barrier of clothing—

"M'gann?" Kaldur asks, pausing from twisting a sink knob. She blinks, focusing immediately on him.

"I do not intent to startle you but… perhaps you should…" he trails off, worriedly eyeing the smoking eggs on her pan.

Eeping humiliated, she switches off the burner, waves away the rest of the nasty-smelling smoke.

"Oh, _drat_!" M'gann smacks her forehead in exasperation, her green features rosy with a flush as everyone glances momentarily at her before going back to their own business — Wally tossing away a wooden stick, licking his lips satisfied; Conner passing her and sucking a bit of whipped cream from his thumb.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> As much as Artemis can be my headcanon!pervy!soul mate… I couldn't resist using M'gann as the plot piece. Where /did/ Superboy get that whipped cream? Hmm…
> 
>  
> 
> YJAM Prompt:
> 
> "Because we all know girls have as dirty minds as boys...
> 
> One of the boys is eating a popsicle. Either Artemis or M'gann notices. And starts thinking... thoughts. Involving at least one other boy, and voyeurism.
> 
> Meanwhile, the boy in question (and everyone else around) is completely oblivious.
> 
> It doesn't have to go anywhere. One-sided embarrassment and awkward interactions are fine."


End file.
